Meet the Subject Class Name Here
by CoconutCode
Summary: Chell finally has her so longed freedom. But as she passes out on the wheat field next to a street, a man in overalls takes her to shelter. What she doesn't know, just how violent the place is. ((Special thanks to a fellow reviewer for sweet title suggestion!))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is CoconutCode speaking, I'd like to say, this is my first fan-fiction! Well, the first one I will be writing here. I'll continue if anyone is actually interested in seeing the rest of the story, so if you'd like me to continue just review this first chapter. **

**Oh, and one thing. That's a temporary title for now. I'm not really original with these things. Oh, and could you leave a Title suggestion in your review as well... thanks! I have the story down just not the title. Naming things are hard. Liking trying to find a Username. I had to use a generator for mine. But, I like my username though.. as well as coconuts and codes. **

**Before I take up half the chapter stuck in author's notes, here's a disclaimer to keep my butt from getting sued: **

**I DO NOT OWN PORTAL OR TEAM FORTRESS TWO NOR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**Aaand, not that's all covered, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

The elevator had finished ascending, stopping itself firmly. A metal door opened quickly with a slight delay. Chell, quickly covered her eyes squinting at the harsh sunlight. She slowly exited the small elevator, gently removing her arms from her forehead to try and trying to adjust to the sunlight more quickly. As Chell finally managed to adapt to the brightness she stared at the scenery before her. A field of golden wheat, which seem to stretch for miles. Just then, the door shut itself harshly. It gave Chell quite a shock, so she turned around quickly. What stood in front of her was an old rusted shed, the building she had just exited leading to the hell hole called Aperture Science. The door opened itself, and rolling out of it was a Companion Cube, the original one, with heavy burn marks on it. The door then shut quickly again.

Chell stared at the cube for awhile, astonished. _Why the hell would she give me back this thing? _She sat on the cube, and started staring at the endless field of wheat. _Am I finally free? _She thought to herself. _She actually let me go that easily... Even after deleting Caroline. _She sat up alarmingly. _What if this was a trap? One of GLaDOS's holographic-panel thingies.. _She grew more paranoid. She stood up and carried the Companion Cube manually, because of the absence of her portal gun. She thought it would be useful in some time.

Chell started to walk forward, the shed getting smaller and smaller in her view. She only walked in one direction: forward. As she kept walking, looking for a wall of some sort, she clutched her stomach. Chell was starving. She hasn't eaten in God knows how long. It's a miracle how she survived Aperture without nourishment. Her stomach groaned, pleading her to stop and eat something, but Chell denied. She kept going foward. The shed was no where to be seen in her vision, and she finally decided she was in fact, on the surface. No neurotoxin here, no turrets, smashy spike plates.

She kept walking for days, in hope to find something, someone, anyone. On the morning of her second day, she finally past out next to her Companion Cube. The last thing she saw was black pavement, which would most likely be a street. And a vehicle, coming down in her direction.

* * *

The engineer was driving to work on his pick up truck, when he passed by a strange looking cube next to an unconscious woman. He immediately stopped his vehicle and went out to go see if she was okay. Luckily, she still had a pulse, and it looked like she hadn't eaten in days. He carried the woman into his truck, the Companion Cube after. He continued to drive, waiting for the mysterious lady to wake up.

* * *

Chell woke up, lethargically opening her eyes and wiping the drool from her mouth. She could tell she was in motion, and was in a vehicle of some sort. Surprised, she looked around frantically around the inside of the truck. She look to her left and saw a man with a yellow hard hat, goggles, gloves, a blue shirt and some dark blue overalls.

"Ah see you're awake ma'am." The man said kindly. "Ah found you layin in the patch of wheat with some giant cube. Which looks oddly familiar..." He seemed to trail off into his own thoughts, but quickly continued talking. "Anyway, the name's Dell, Dell Conagher. You can call me the Engineer if you like, that's what most people call me at work. May I ask, what's your name, ma'am?"

Chell looked at the man. He was waiting for an answer as he stared down the road. She struggled to speak, for she did not do so for a long time. She wasn't mute like GLaDOS said she was. She can in fact speak, but at the moment it seemed she forgot how to. Because of the delay, Dell asked her this:

"Oh, ma'am.. can ya' speak?"

Chell nodded in reply, and finally managed to cough up some words. She was suprised at the sound of her own voice. She hadn't heard it in a long time.

"M-my, name.. is Chell."

"Chell, huh? Well, nice to meet you then! Do you mind tellin' me why you were in the wheat fields?

"Oh, well... you see I was trapped in an underground lab called Aperture Science, where they made me do tests. I thought it was quite innocent and just part of my job, as a test subject and all... but at the last test the person in charge tried to kill me!" Chell told the rest of the story. "Then I finally escaped.. and I haven't eaten in a long time, as well."

The engineer put on a look of worry, and tried to hide it by turning away his face. He was stuck on words. What was he going to say now? Just then, they arrived near his workplace. "Oh, we're here. If you don't mind, you'll have to stay in the base for a while." He gestured Chell to get out, which she did but then looked around.

"Where's my Companion Cube?" She asked.

"You're what?" The engineer replied.

"The big, metal box with hearts on it."

"Oh, that thing..." The engineer paused for a moment. "It's there in the back." He pointed at the back of his truck. Chell retrieved it, holding it in front of her chest.

The engineer gestured her to follow him. As she did, she was led into a small room. In it were the other members hanging around and talking. When they walked in, everyone seemed to stare at the engineer as well as the young woman near him carrying a large cube. The room went silent at the moment. Chell seemed to stare back as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, Coco here. Second chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was still trying to figure out some of the things on Team Fortress 2... I love the game, I really do. But there's just a lot of lag so I can't play it much. Forgive me if I confuse the maps, the rooms, or if the characters are just out of character. I wasn't too good of a roleplayer anyway. Warning: Some scenes can be really corny so yeah. Also I can't type accents so forgive me if I get them wrong.**

**P.S. I've also sort of lost the 'spark' to continue this, but I will anyway, for your sake of your entertainment. Heh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2, or Portal, or their characters. They all belong to Valve.**

* * *

The engineer left the room, leaving Chell by herself with the men dressed in blue.

Chell set aside her faithful companion cube over to the corner and silently sat on it, awkwardly staring at the members of the "engineer's" team.

She examined the silent men, taking note of their features.

Scout then broke the silent atmosphere of the room, trying to flirt with Chell.

"Hey. Name's Scout, how bout' you gorgeous?" He gave a sly smirk. He was determined this lady will fall for his dashing good looks.

Chell just glanced at him in discomfort. "My name's Chell..." She stated, backing away to the edge of the cube.

A man in a blue mask snickered, "Scout, that's not how you greet a woman! As if you know, you virgin nitwit."

Scout just glared at the man, before giving back his comeback. "I'm NOT a virgin! A' right? If anything, you would be, ya' ass!"

"Oh please, Scout. I am more of a gentlemen than you could be."

A few snickers were held in the room.

Before Scout could say anything else, Spy walked up to the lady and respectfully bowed to her. "Please, forgive me miss Chell. The loudmouth Scout is to blame." Chell just stared back at the man. Scout just mumbled something no one else would hear.

She was still not sure if being around these guys were safe, so she was still cautious of the men. They were weilding guns, and they seemed to be loaded. They could be dangerous.

Just then, the engineer came back after the short arguement. He held a ham sandwitch wrapped in plastic.

"I thought you'd be hungry by now, so I brought ya' a lil something from the cafeteria. It ain't much- but it's something." He gestured Chell to take the sandwich, and she did so. She quickly tore the plastic apart and discarded it in her pocket. Dropping it on the floor would be rude, you know. She silently ate the sandwitch.

The others began talking again, now getting used to lady sitting over there in the corner.

"Excuse me, Fräulein, but vhere are you from?" A man with a german accent asked Chell.

"Aperture Science," Chell replied.

The name of the facility seemed to trigger Engineer, for he seemed to be staring into space making a face, thinking about... something.

"Mission begins in 10 seconds." A crude, old, feminine voice said over the speakers. The voice made Chell jump, and Engineer to go back to his senses. The people in the room silenced, and waited for the doors to open. "5...4...3...2...1!" The doors opened, and the everyone left immediately. The engineer stayed back for a little while to tell Chell something.

"I suggest, you stay here now. Don't go outside til' we're back." After that, he ran off. What was so bad about the outside?

She then heard the sounds, of gunshots, and screaming voices. She heard the guts splatter all over the ground.

She was worried what was going on outside. She armed herself with a nearby pistol and crept her head outside the door. Sure enough, a lot was taking place.

The men dressed in blue only attacked ones dressed in the color red. They seemed to be the enemy team. In the distance, she can see, the BLU engineer fixing some sort of machine similar to the turret.

Though a man weilding some sort of device sneaked up behind him and attatched it to the machine. The man had a red mask, similar to another gentleman she saw earlier. He then held a knife to engineer's back, Chell tried to warn him, but it was too late.

The man in the red mask had stabbed him in the back, which was enough to kill the BLU engineer. His corpse now lay on the dirt ground, next to his machinery that seems to be broken.

Chell could do nothing but stare.

This place really is dangerous.

She sat down on a crate, trying to think... think.. well, think of something. Besides expierencing the deaths of the others dieing out there. Why were they doing this anyway? Is this some kind of sick war game?

She looked outside to see that Dell's corpse was no longer lieing where it should be, next to the machine in need of fixing, but right here in the room, with her. Wait.. what?

"Damn spy! Sappin' mah sentries.." He then grumbled on about something, about a "no good sapping spy" and walked out as if Chell were never in the room. Chell thought for a moment. How is he still alive? She just saw him dead a few minutes ago, seeing him alive again made her astonished.

Was he a robot that was rebuilt...? No, can't be, she just saw his blood squirt out at his back after he was stabbed.

What was he then? Immortal?

She crept her head outside again, seeing other members getting killed as well, and showing up back there in the "supply room," and running outside again. They seem to be going for this thing called, "the intelligance" or something like that, and it was in the RED team's territory.

Chell could not take it anymore. She wants to get out of here. She doesn't care for anything else now, not even her faithful companion cube.

Maybe that's what they're aiming for? To get out of here? Maybe that "intelligence" or whatever is their plan for escape, and the RED team have trapped them their... with weapons, for some reason.

Chell thought for a moment. _So all I have to do is get the intelligence, and bring it back here? Sounds easy enough._ She heard a loud cry in the distance followed by a taunt. _Okay, not so easy as I thought.. But I have dodged turret bullets... can't be that hard? _

She continued her thoughts as the bloodshed went on.

She took a peek at the opened doors and saw the BLU scout run with a red briefcase at his back. The thing seemed important to the RED team, as they were all aiming his guns on him. Though he was running at increadible speed. Almost a few feet away from the BLU base he was then shot _out of no where. Straight in the head, too. _Chell looked around for the source of the bullet. She looked to the rooftops and a man in the RED team had shot him. So he shot him.

Minutes later the scout re-appeared. He payed no mind to Chell but just gave her a smirk. He ran out the door. Chell was still trying to get used to the fact how the BLU team comes alive.

_It's worth the shot._ Chell thought, and ran out, loaded shotgun in hand.


End file.
